battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phrizbee
Phrizbee was a heavyweight robot built by Team LOGICOM and competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a low full-body spinner with teeth on the sides to inflict damage to the opponent. It proved to be very powerful, spinning at over 1000 RPM. There was a superheavyweight version of Phrizbee called Phrizbee-Ultimate which reached the round of 16 in Season 5.0. Phrizbee also competed in Robot Wars: Extreme and Robot Wars Extreme Warriors as The Revolutionist. The Revolutionist design was Phrizbee painted to look like the American flag. Phrizbee was rebuilt after BattleBots ended as Shrederator with Phrizbee-Ultimate going by Shrederator Supreme. Shrederator returned for the ABC Season 1 under the name Captain Shrederator, complete with new blades, undercutting blades and a paint job with The Revolutionist's. Team LOGICOM also entered their other Extreme Warriors entry Spin Doctor into the 2004 BattleBots charity event under the name Bambulance. Robot History Season 3.0 Phrizbee's first and only match in Season 3.0 was against KillerB. KillerB won on a 40-5 judge's decision and Phrizbee was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Phrizbee's first match in Season 4.0 was against Billy-Bot. After Phrizbee was completely destroying Billy-Bot, the time ran out and Phrizbee won on a 35-10 judge's decision. This win put Phrizbee to the TV rounds, where it faced Deathstar. In the beginning of the match, Deathstar was grasping Phrizbee with the saws before it could spin up. Deathstar drove itself over the killsaws and then later reversed into the pulverizer. Deathstar started smoking after this hit. Phrizbee spun up at this point and tore into Deathstar, sending springs and armor pieces flying. Phrizbee hit Deathstar several times before getting clamped again, but Phrizbee used this as an advantage to push Deathstar toward the pulverizer. Deathstar took several shots as it tried to feebly move away. After being nudged back underneath by Phrizbee, Deathstar slowly escaped and drove into the spikestrip as the time ended. Phrizbee won on a 37-8 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced HexaDecimator. At the beginning, Phrizbee tore off one of the front armor panels of HexaDecimator. Each time HexaDecimator got underneath Phrizbee, Phrizbee managed to hit HexaDecimator and bounced safely away from the flipping arm before the arm activated. It took at least 6 tries before HexaDecimator was able to flip Phrizbee onto its back. HexaDecimator won by KO at 2:07 and Phrizbee was eliminated from the tournament again. Phrizbee wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It first struck Omega-13, then gets hit by I-Beam. It then struck Junkyard Offspring twice. Next it got rammed into the wall by Towering Inferno. Phrizbee began having trouble getting its weapon up to maximum-power, but Little Sister tackles it. Its weapon seems to have died and it rammed Towering Inferno a little. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to GoldDigger and Little Sister. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0, Phrizbee had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 5.0. Phrizbee's first match was against Bermuda Triangle. Phrizbee won by KO and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Knightiknight. Phrizbee won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Mr. Bonestripper. Before the match began, Team Wetware added extensions to Mr. Bonestripper's blade that lowered the weapon height several inches. These extensions were ripped off by Phrizbee and shot around the BattleBox. After they were removed, Phrizbee got several hits on the body of Mr. Bonestripper damaging the drive systems. Mr. Bonstripper was being counted out and Phrizbee won by KO. This win put Phrizbee to the TV rounds again, where it faced Center Punch. Center Punch won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and Phrizbee was eliminated from the tournament once again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Phrizbee couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Though even if it had it wouldn't have been allowed into the royal rumble after an incident involving Nightmare got all the remaining rumbles cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Your more likely to understand the ramblings of Anne Heche on a Bakersfield highway than to comprehend the pure evil of PHRIZBEE!" "With cold hands and an even colder heart, here is PHRIZBEE!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Extreme Warriors Competitors Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars competitors Category:Robots from Florida